GD-7F
} |Align= } |Name = GD-7F |Image = GD-7F.png |Description = Genudine Dynamics' initial venture into carbines produced the GD-7F. Its high rate of fire makes it an effective weapon in close quarter combat situations. |Empire = NC |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 845 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 100/60 |Velocity = 500 |Reload Speed = 2.7s/3s |Ammunition = 30/210 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.03/0.2/0.03/0.35/0.05 |AccuracyEx = 5/2.25? |Range = Close to Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.31 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.225/0.3 |Recoil Angle = -20/-18 |Recoil Bias = ← |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.625 |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} The GD-7F is a faction-specific carbine designed by Genudine Dynamics. It appears as a conventional New Conglomerate rifle. As Genudine Dynamics is directly affiliated and biased towards the New Conglomerate, only Light Assault and Engineer troops within the NC have access to it. This carbine has the lowest close range time to kill of any automatic New Conglomerate weapon, taking only half a second to achieve a kill. The GD-7F's distinguishing feature of other NC carbines is its insanely high fire rate at 845rpm. This is in stark contrast with other NC carbines, which have slower fire rates but compensate for that with higher damage. The high fire rate ties it with the Vanu Sovereignty's Serpent VE92 for the second fastest firing carbine in the game, only surpassed by the Terran Republic's LC2 Lynx, which shoots at 909rpm. The GD-7F has the same ROF (Rate of Fire) as the New Conglomerate's Blitz GD-10, but with more damage per bullet. The Cyclone has higher damage per bullet but a lower rate of fire. The weapon also has a decent ADS (Aiming down Sights) and hip-fire accuracy, making it a better close-quarters option over other NC carbines. The main drawback to the GD-7F is its reload speed. With a 2.7 second reload with a bullet chambered and a 3 second empty reload, the GD-7F has one of the longest reloads of any carbine in the game. Due to its short 30 round magazine, the GD-7F can empty its magazine very quickly due to its fire rate, which means reloading is a very common occurrence with this weapon. The GD-7F is one of the most expensive carbines in the NC arsenal, costing 1000 certs (which will only unlock for the character whom you purchased it on) or 699 Daybreak Cash (which will unlock for all NC characters in your Daybreak Account). Damage with Range: 143 @ 10 meters 125 @ 30 meters 112 @ 46 meters 100 @ 60 meters Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the GD-7F. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the GD-7F. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the GD-7F. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 4 **Default capacity increased from 180 to 210 **GD-7F Carbine should no longer have different firing audio for single shot vs automatic fire *Game Update Number 8 **Min horizontal recoil: 0.2 to 0.225 **Max horizontal recoil: 0.2 to 0.3 **Made pull to the left more predictable *Performance Update Number 2 **Improving accuracy so it matches its damage type ***Hip accuracy loss per shot improved from 0.12 to 0.1 ***Aimed accuracy loss per shot improved from 0.1 to 0.05 *April 16, 2014 Patch **This weapon had a lower total recoil magnitude than weapons with a slower rate of fire. The below recoil increase corrects this. **Vertical recoil increased from 0.3 to 0.31 *May 19, 2015 Update **Price from 1000 /700 to 1000 /699 *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. ***For the Serpent VE92, VX6-7, LC2 Lynx, LC3 Jaguar, GD-7F, and AF-4A Bandit, these values are slightly larger. Media GD-7F review by Wrel (2015.01.27) Gallery ImgGD-7F.jpg|In-game model. Category:Carbines Category:Light Assault Category:Engineer